


born to be yours

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Oppa Kink, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “Did you wear these for us babe?” Bobby asks, and Junhoe rolls over to glare at them.“I wore them for me and thought I would be nice enough to share. But then you assholes never came home,” Junhoe says, definitely not pouting.





	born to be yours

The snap of elastic on his waist startled Junhoe awake. 

“Did you wear these for us babe?” Bobby asks, and Junhoe rolls over to glare at them. 

“I wore them for me and thought I would be nice enough to share. But then you assholes never came home,” Junhoe says, definitely not pouting. 

“Well I certainly appreciate the gesture,” Hanbin says, dropping his winter clothes on the floor and crawling on the bed. He’s cold and Junhoe shivers when his hands trace circles on his chest. 

“Me too,” Bobby says, mirror Hanbin and crawling on the bed. He captures Junhoe’s mouth in a tender kiss, and Junhoe’s annoyance melts away, when Bobby slips a hand under his head to pull him in for a deeper kiss. Junhoe gasps when Hanbin’s cold fingers brush his nipples, and Bobby takes the moment to slip his tongue in and kiss Junhoe senseless. 

They’re breathless when they pull away, and Hanbin darts in to press a kiss against Junhoe’s open mouth. He reaches down and traces the band of Junhoe’s underwear. They’re baby blue and made entirely of lace, cupping his dick in an obscenely beautiful way. 

“What made you pick these?” Bobby murmurs, kissing his way down Junhoe’s face and jaw, landing on his collarbones where he takes his time  
nibbling and sucking little marks that’ll fade before tomorrow. 

Junhoe shrugs. “I don’t know, I just like them I guess,” he says, voice unconfident. 

“Do they make you feel pretty?” Hanbin asks, and Junhoe’s face flushes in response.

“I’m not teasing,” Hanbin says, rubbing a thumb across Junhoe’s lip. 

“Yeah, they do,” Junhoe says gruffly, and Hanbin and Bobby smile in unison. 

“Good, cause you look fucking gorgeous,” Bobby chimes in. 

Junhoe blushes but says nothing. Hanbin and Bobby share a look and slide down the bed, trailing kisses as they go, until they land at Junhoe’s nipples. They each take one in their mouths, sucking and nipping at it. 

Junhoe’s whines are high pitched and needy and he tries to cover his mouth but Bobby grabs his hand, and laces their fingers. He laps at Junhoe’s sensitive nipple, enjoying the way Junhoe shudders beneath him. 

“I don’t think he believes us, Bin,” Bobby says, turning to look at Hanbin. Hanbin hums thoughtfully. 

“Guess we’ll have to prove it to him,” he says with a shrug as he sits up. He prods a grumbling, red faced Junhoe into a sitting position and Bobby moves to sit behind him. He pulls Junhoe back so he’s resting against his chest, and hooks his chin over his shoulder. 

They both watch as Hanbin slides down the bed, and gently spreads Junhoe’s legs. He leans in and licks at Junhoe’s dick through the lace. 

“Look at you,” Hanbin says in awe. “So hard for me already.” He traces Junhoe’s dick outline with a finger and Junhoe’s breaths quicken. 

Bobby leans forward, nipping at Junhoe’s ear lobe to get his attention. Junhoe turns his face and Bobby kisses him. “Look how pretty you are June,” he coos, before peppering kisses along Junhoe’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around Junhoe and toys with his nipples at the same time Hanbin mouths at Junhoe’s clothed dick. 

The noises coming out of Junhoe’s mouth are helpless pleas, and Bobby whispers in his ear how cute he is. Junhoe is shaking in his arms as Hanbin continues, the material soaked. 

“Hanbin please,” Junhoe begs. 

“Please what,” Hanbin asks with a cheeky grin. 

“Blow me properly,” he whines. 

“Since you’re being so good, I think I can do that,” Hanbin answers. He tugs Junhoe’s panties down just far enough to free his dick. Hanbin leans in and laps at the head, licking the bead of precome that’s already leaked out. 

Junhoe moans when Hanbin’s warm mouth wraps around the head of his dick, licking and sucking gently. 

“Hanbin, fuck, oh god,” Junhoe breathes, leaning harder back into Bobby, who’s stopped to watch the show. He hugs Junhoe tight and presses a kiss to his jaw. 

Hanbin slides farther down Junhoe’s dick, spit and precome easing the way. Junhoe is twitching, held in place by Bobby. Junhoe hits the back of Hanbin’s throat and he gags. He takes a moment and a deep breath and relaxes his throat, easily swallowing Junhoe’s entire dick. 

Junhoe’s mouth flies open with a gasp and a groan. Hanbin is so warm around him he feels like he’s in Heaven. It’s gets better when Hanbin reaches up for Junhoe’s hands, placing them in his hair. 

“Go ahead,” Bobby says when Junhoe hesitates. “You’ve been such a good boy.” He strokes Junhoe’s cheek. “Don’t you want to fuck his pretty little mouth?” Junhoe nods. “Hanbin,” Bobby falls down to the other. “Don’t you want Junhoe to use you like a toy?”

Hanbin hums in response, causing Junhoe to gasp and his hips to twitch. 

“That’s good, just like that,” Bobby praises. 

Junhoe tightens his grip and slowly starts fucking into Hanbin’s mouth. Hanbin takes it easily and Junhoe picks up speed, his hands gripping painfully tight, but Hanbin likes it. 

“I can’t,” Junhoe whines, his thrusts erratic. 

“Are you gonna come?” Bobby asks, fingers returning to puffy nipples. 

Junhoe gives a shaky nod. 

“Good, come for oppa,” Bobby purrs. 

It pushes Junhoe over the edge and he freezes, muscles locking as he spills into Hanbin’s mouth. Hanbin swallows it all down, and rubs soothing circles on Junhoe’s thighs while he calms down. 

“You did so good baby, you’re such a good boy,” Bobby coos in his ear. 

When Junhoe opens his eyes again, he’s peering into Hanbin’s, the other having moved to sit in his lap at some point. Junhoe leans forward, pulling Hanbin into a heated kiss, tasting himself on Hanbin’s tongue. 

When they break apart, Hanbin runs a finger down Junhoe’s cheek. “You were so good for me, are you going to be good for Bobby too?” he asks with a tilt of his head. Junhoe nods frantically. 

“Good,” Hanbin says, climbing off Junhoe’s lap and the bed, and rummaging through their bedside drawer. He tosses the lube on the bed at the same time Bobby pushes Junhoe forward, so he’s straddling Bobby’s lap on all fours. 

Bobby takes a moment to admire the way the lace stretches across Junhoe’s ass, before snapping the waistband, able to appreciate the way Junhoe squirms, being awake this time. He leans forward and presses sloppy open mouth kisses against Junhoe’s cheeks through the fabric.

It seems such a waste to take them off him, but they’re in Bobby’s way. So, he grabs them and pulls them, baring Junhoe to him. 

“Look how pretty you are,” Bobby says, grabbing a handful of ass, spreading Junhoe’s cheeks so he can see his most private place. “All spread out and wanting for me.” Bobby groans. “Fuck, you don’t know how good you look.”

“No need to blush,” Hanbin chimes in with a small laugh from the other end of the bed. “You should see him Bobby, I think you’ve embarrassed him.” Hanbin leans in to capture Junhoe’s lips in a sensual kiss. It lasts only a moment before Hanbin pulls away, and pushes Junhoe’s hair out of his face. 

“He’s not embarrassed,” Bobby argues. “I’m just telling him the truth. No reason to be shy. Are you embarassed Junhoe?” Bobby asks, massaging Junhoe’s ass as he waits for an answer. 

“N-no,” Junhoe stutters, face still painfully red. 

“Good,” Bobby says, uncapping the lube. “Because pretty boys deserve to know how special they are.” And like that he slowly presses a lubed finger past Junhoe’s ring of muscles and inside him. 

Junhoe gasps, temporarily overwhelmed by the sudden pressure in his ass. Hanbin slips two fingers in Junhoe’s mouth, and he sucks, distracted from Bobby’s movements. 

“No fair,” Bobby pouts. “You had your time. It’s my turn to play with him,” he says, reaching up to swat Hanbin away. 

Hanbin sticks out his tongue, but pulls his fingers from Junhoe’s mouth, who whines at the loss. 

Bobby rubs soothing circles on Junhoe’s lower back as he presses a second finger in alongside the first. Junhoe whines, pressing back against Bobby’s hand. 

“That’s right, take it just like that,” Bobby encourages. “Love watching you like this,” he coos, pumping his hand in time with Junhoe’s thrusts. He scissors his fingers, causing Junhoe to gasp. 

“You can take one more, cant you?” Bobby asks and Junhoe boss frantically. 

“Of course you can,” Bobby agrees, leaning forward to kiss the small of Junhoe’s back as he slips a third finger in. Junhoe hisses at the stretch, but he’s quickly fucking back onto Bobby’s hand. He lets out a whimpering moan when Bobby brushes his prostate. 

“You like that?” Bobby teases, brushing it again and again until Junhoe’s fisting the sheets in his hands, begging Bobby to stop. 

Bobby relents finally and pulls Junhoe up until he’s sitting in Bobby’s lap, Bobby’s hard dick resting between his cheeks. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Bobby asks, voice deep and sultry. 

Junhoe breathes out a word that sounds like ‘please’. Bobby nudges Junhoe up until he’s standing on his knees. He lines himself up and slowly guides Junhoe to sink down on it. 

“Bobby,” Junhoe chokes, panting as he takes him in farther and farther. 

“What is it baby?” Bobby asks, his hands on Junhoe’s waist. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Junhoe whimpers. He settles down, finally filled, and Bobby wraps his arms tight around Junhoe in a tender embrace. He kisses the knobs of Junhoe’s back as he waits for the other to adjust. 

Bobby gives an experimental thrust and Junhoe moans. He braces himself on his knees, and sets a rhythm bouncing on Bobby’s dick. Bobby holds Junhoe by the hips, encouraging him to go faster and harder. Junhoe does, loud noises falling out of his mouth the faster he goes. He arches his back and causes Bobby to thrust right up into his prostate. He mewls and does it again and again until his legs feel like they’re going to give out.

Bobby senses that, and pulls Junhoe so his back is pressed against Bobby’s chest. He rolls them over so they’re laying on their sides. Propping a leg up on the bed he begins to fuck up into the younger. 

Junhoe holds on for dear life as Bobby picks up speed. He can tell Bobby is close and he clenches around him. 

“Fuck,” Bobby swears. “Fuck Junhoe. God you’re so fucking tight.”

Junhoe does it again and once more before Bobby comes, fingers digging into Junhoe’s hip hard enough to bruise, but Junhoe just moans at the feeling of being filled up. 

Bobby pulls out carefully, and Junhoe rolls over on his back, panting and exhausted. His brain is turning to mush, and all he can hear is Bobby telling him how good he is, how pretty he looks all fucked out like this. 

And then Hanbin’s face is looming over him, pressing kisses against his lips. 

“You didn’t forget about me did you,” Hanbin asks with a feral grin. “You can take it once more, can’t you baby?”

Junhoe is exhausted but the thought of Hanbin fucking him sloppy after Bobby’s just filled him up draws a moan out of him. 

“That’s what I thought,” Hanbin says, spreading Junhoe’s legs, and pulling him down the bed. He pushes right in, Junhoe already loose and wanting, Bobby’s come easing the way. 

Hanbin fucks him at a brutal pace, and Junhoe swears he sees stars. He grips Hanbin’s shoulders, pulling him down so their chests are pressed together. He wraps his arms around Hanbin’s neck, moaning into his ear as Hanbin pants against his neck. 

Hanbin doesn’t last long, too keyed up from watching Bobby and Junhoe. His hips slap against Junhoe’s ass once more before he stills, spilling inside Junhoe. He pulls out and watches in awe as their combined come spills out of Junhoe. 

He swipes it up with two fingers, and pushes it back inside Junhoe. He aims for the prostate and finger fucks Junhoe nice and slow. 

“A little help, babe?” Hanbin says, looking up at Bobby. Bobby slides down the the bed and wraps a hand around Junhoe’s erection. 

“Noooooo,” Junhoe whines, trying to shake them off. “I can’t,” he sobs as Hanbin’s fingers relentlessly massage his prostate, and Bobby fists his dick, just this side of too tight.

“You can do it,” Bobby says, his free hand wiping the sweat dripping from Junhoe’s face. “One more time. You’ve been such a good boy, just once more.”

Junhoe’s sobs as he comes, a white sheet of pain and pleasure washing over him. He’s unaware that he’s crying until he feels gentle hands wiping his face, and gentle lips kissing him all over.

“That’s it baby, you did it,” Hanbin says, kissing Junhoe over and over. Junhoe reaches out to drag Bobby in as well but he’s nowhere to be found. Junhoe pouts, but Bobby returns moments later with a warm washcloth. 

They take their time wiping Junhoe down, careful with his sore areas. They take turns praising and kissing Junhoe’s face. 

Once they’re all cleaned up, they snuggle up on either side of Junhoe and pull the covers up. Hanbin is half asleep when he hears Bobby talking. 

“What’s on your mind? You look sad, love,” he asks Junhoe.

“Do you only love me when I’m good,” Junhoe asks, voice sounding small. 

“We love you even when you’re being the biggest brat on the planet,” Bobby reassured him. 

“Which you almost always are,” Hanbin chimes in. “Of course we love you,” he says, kissing the back of Junhoe’s neck. 

“Okay, love you too,” Junhoe mumbles, sleepily satisfied, and the next moment he’s asleep. 

Bobby and Hanbin aren’t far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a present for Renata, and is start to finish everything she wanted in a fic. I hope you all love it as well!
> 
> As always, find me on twitter @noahindaeyo


End file.
